


Da'an knows best

by Zebra



Category: Earth: Final Conflict
Genre: Beta Wanted, Challenge: A Picture is Worth 1000 Words, Gen, Set During Season One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Zebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone's body betrays him and Da'an feels a need to take care of his health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Da'an knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [picture prompt](http://www.flickr.com/photos/21981741@N02/3747056596/lightbox/) of the [A Picture is Worth 1000 Words](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/) challenge.

Da'an left the aula.

Boone was two steps behind him. This had been another successful public relations event, but then public relation events were always successful, if it was Da'an who was participating in them. Boone had run a statistical search once to confirm his theory. He didn't quite know what made Da'an so much more successful than his fellow Companions, but the truth was, people simply tended to love the North American Companion. Sure there were always crack pots or Resistance members this didn't apply to, but that's were Boone and his team came in. And just because he knew that the Resistance wouldn't try anything at a given event, didn't mean he didn't have to worry about crack pots and at least keeping up appearances.

Appearances which amounted to nothing short of planning the real thing based upon intelligence data which made out the Resistance to be more dangerous than it really was, or maybe Doors kept certain operations from him and the reports were actually right. But Boone wasn't about to tell Doors what Taelon intelligence suspected the Resistance to be capable of. The Resistance leader was quite often more radical than Boone liked. 

Doors would like it best, if the Taelon's simply disappeared completely from Earth. Boone thought that both species could cohabit to mutual benefit and Da'an seemed to think the same, but Boone wouldn't yet trust Da'an enough to reveal his dis-functional CVI to the alien.

Boone wasn't sure Da'an didn't suspect something anyway, the Taelon was just frighteningly perceptive.

Da'an stepped into the waiting shuttle which would bring them back to Washington. 

Boone's stomach growled, breakfast lay rather far in the past.

“The human body is a curious thing, isn't it? Far better than the human mind at making known what it wants. You aren't neglecting yourself, are you, Commander Boone?”

Da'an smiled one of his mysterious smiles. 

Too damn perceptive.

“The human body can withstand a little hunger, Da'an. I'll eat once I know you are safe back at the embassy.”

Da'an's voice turned sharp.

“Don't forget, Commander. Neglecting yourself is not in the best interest of the Taelons and a potential threat to our safety.”

Another of those reminders that he had to stay always on his toes. Da'an didn't probe Sandoval like that, questioning whether something but the Taelons were on the implants mind.

Lili threw a warning glance at Boone, before preparing the shuttle for flight.

“The safety of the Taelons and their interests are always foremost on my mind.”

Da'an gave him one of his suspicious side-way glances, but kept otherwise silent.

The jump into the interdimension was as smooth as Boone had come to expect from Lili.

They hadn't been in the interdimension for a minute yet when Boon's stomach growled again. His CVI gave him a lot of control of his body functions, but controlling his stomach wasn't among them. Not that Boone had felt the need to try so far.

“Captain Marquette, find a suitable establishment to assuage Commander Boone's hunger.”

“That's really not necessary, Da'an. I can grab a sandwich at the embassy.”

Another of Da'an's calculating looks quelled anything else Boone had wanted to say.

“I believe a sandwich does not constitute a nutritious meal. And I find myself curious how common humans live. 

“Captain Marquette, you have your orders.”

Lili, ever proper, ever prim in Da'an's presence, brought them out of the interdimension.

They appeared above a large field, a small town was visible in the distance. Boone made another attempt at discouraging Da'an from his current course of action.

“Da'an, we can arrange an outing at another time in Washington. Nobody knows where we are. We weren't able to setup a perimeter or checkout the premises. We can't guarantee your safety here.”

“Commander Boone, I have supreme confidence in you and Captain Marquette. Or do you think that we are dropping right into a Resistance stronghold?”

That would be the perfect out, but Boone couldn't do it. He couldn't sic the whole Taelon security network upon an innocent town.

Not even a minute later the shuttle was above the small town following the main street in search for the coffee house promised by the sign on the street leading into town.

The three cars on the street stopped, their drivers coming out to stare at the shuttle, just as pedestrians did on sidewalks. Here and there a window opened so people could look wide-eyed at the shuttle.

Da'an took it all in with his usual curious benevolence.

Finally they arrived at the coffee house and Lili sat the shuttle down next to it, taking up two of the designated parking lots.

Lili was the first one out, but no threat manifested itself. Only the townspeople stared at them in wonder. Da'an was next, walking in the slow unhurried pace the Taelons were known for, Boone kept close at his side, always ready to throw the Taelon down and protect him with his own body, if need be.

But unbothered they entered the coffee house. The interior looked clean and had a homely, well-used feel to it but had obviously been well-cared for.

Boone and Lili maneuvered Da'an to a table in a corner, sandwiching him on the cozy plush couch.

A teenager came over, staring open-mouthed at Da'an, before a slight cough drew her out of her adoring wonderment at seeing a Taelon. She handed each of them a menu, before seeking comfort in obviously old habit.

“Welcome to _Mom's and Pop's Diner_. What can I bring you to drink?”

Boone was just about to place his order when Da'an spoke up.

“I would like to try a root beer.”

This time is was not only the waitress who stared open-mouthed at Da'an, Boone and Lili stared as well. Boone was reasonably sure that the energy being could not actually drink or eat human food, he would sooner have expected Da'an to request an extension cord for a power outlet.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
